Solitaire
by Cats070911
Summary: When Tommy and Barbara are trapped they adapt the rules of Solitaire to become a two player game. As time passes they slowly reveal their secrets and fears and finally their love for each other. But is it all too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

"The skeleton was found just down here Inspector Lynley but it was..." The shift foreman paused as if listening to something. Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers could hear a low growl and then a popping sound. "Get down!" the man roared.

Barbara hesitated then the line of lights on the wall went out. "Sir!"

"I'm here Barbara, I'm here," Tommy answered. Two strong arms enveloped her. Her face was pressed firmly against the chest of the man she loved as he pushed her to the ground, covering her with his body. She could smell the fresh citrus of his shirt and the deeper, richer scent of Tommy that reminded her of flaming plum puddings and leather. Dust and water rained down on them. She struggled to breathe. The air in her lungs felt viscous and she could taste the gritty bitterness of burnt coal as it coated her throat. Chunks of coal rained down on them, pelting Lynley's body. She was almost crushed by his weight but felt safe.

A searing pain tore into her leg. She screamed and then began to choke. Tommy was stroking her hair and trying to calm her but the pain got worse as the dust began to clear. "It's okay Barbara, we'll be fine."

"My leg..."

Tommy shifted his weight. "Stay with me Barbara," he shouted over the noise of the falling coal. Barbara's eyes rolled back exposing too much white. He lightly hit her face to keep her from lapsing into unconsciousness. His palms were clammy and a cold dread slowly strangled his heart. The rumblings stopped and all he could hear was their ragged breath and the eerie quiet of settling dust.

"Tired...cold," she murmured.

Her words stabbed Tommy's heart as effectively as a stiletto. "No! Don't sleep! Talk to me Barbara."

She groaned and went still. In the total dark, Tommy quickly used his hands to run over her body searching for injuries. She seemed perfect until he reached her right foot. It was trapped beneath a block of heavy coal. "Mr. Jones? My partner is hurt. Are you there?"

"Yeah," a vague voice came from his left.

"Are you hurt?"

The man coughed. "No, no I don't think so."

In the dark the sounds seemed magnified. Tommy heard every tiny scrape as the man that had been leading them through the old coal mine crawled towards him. "Her leg is trapped."

Together the men felt the block. They worked frantically to clear the rubble around it. "I'll lift it back as far as I can," Jones instructed, "then you drag her free. On my count. One...two...three!"

The rocks groaned loudly as Jones pushed his shoulder against the rockfall. Tommy had his hands around Barbara's knee and he pulled as hard as he could. Both men strained until, with a loud shriek from Havers, her leg came free.

Her shoe was missing and Tommy could feel that her foot lay at an unnatural angle. Jones and Tommy both felt around the wound. "The skin's not broken, that's a good thing," Jones reassured the frantic detective, "she'll be fine. It's just shock."

"I can't lose her."

Tommy felt Jones' hand on his shoulder. "You won't, son. We just need to keep her warm."

Tommy did not have to be asked. He was already cradling her in his arms. "Is there another way out?"

"Yes but your Sergeant will never make it; not with that leg. We can move her down about fifty yards. There's a gang room there that is safer and should still have some water in it. I'll head out and bring help. It will take me about eight hours to get out and the gang probably six to get back to you after I round them up. It might be twenty hours before I'm back. Men have gone mad in less time when they're trapped. But I don't have an alternative son except leaving her here but then..."

"No," Tommy said firmly before the man said aloud what they both knew. Tommy tried not to sound angry. He understood that Jones meant well offering him a chance to get out.

Jones pointed it out bluntly. "If she stays alone she'll die but if you stay you might die too. You have a better chance with me. Think about it."

"I'm not leaving her."

"I thought not."

"I can't."

"I understand. I'd do the same son but with you being peerage and all..."

"Let's just get her to this room."

"Give me a minute to see if I can find my headlamp."

It took thirty minutes of stumbling and lifting over the pile of fallen coal for them to reach the room that was dug into the side of the tunnel. It was reinforced by a wire cage and timbers and in the dull narrow beam of Jones' light, Tommy could see it was their best option. Although dusty it was clear of debris. They had been fortunate to be at the edge of the rockfall and here it appeared as if nothing had happened. There was a small table with a bench seat and along one side a wider bench with a thin mattress covered by a thick, coarse blanket. They lowered Barbara carefully onto it and wrapped the blanket around her. She groaned incoherently.

"Keep her warm and let her sleep. It's only shock," Jones said. "Her leg will be sore but it won't kill her."

Jones pulled open the rusted metal cabinet that stood in the far corner. He pulled a wooden box free and put it on the table. Using a foot long piece of flat-bar that was also in the cupboard, he prised off the lid. "Twelve candles, a box of matches, four litres of water and four blocks of safety chocolate. Enough for four men for forty-eight hours. So you have enough for four days. That should be plenty of time but be disciplined. Use the rations sparingly and douse the candle when you sleep just to make sure it doesn't fall and cause a fire. And don't explore the tunnel with it. Coal dust and an open flame will ignite in the right ratio. You'll be safe in here. The chocolate is treated to stop you shitting and getting too horny. There's a pale with a lid in that corner and some loo paper but don't use water for washing. Stay put and don't panic."

Tommy was somewhat aghast at the matter-of-fact instructions. His relationship with Barbara did not extend to helping her toilet but with a bad leg, he might not have a choice. He grimaced at the thought. _She will not be happy._ He shook Jones' hand. "Thank you. Shouldn't you take some water and chocolate?"

"No, I'll have a swig to clear the dust from my throat but I can get out okay. It might take at least twenty-four hours to get anyone back you. It may take longer depending on what is happening on the other side of that rockfall, so don't worry."

"Just come back before we are like that skeleton."

"I will." Jones lit a candle and pushed it into a metal candleholder and left it in the centre of the table. He took a mouthful of water and swished it around before shivering as he swallowed. He took another sip then screwed the lid back on the plastic bottle. "Okay, take care Inspector. I'm sorry about this. The mine was declared safe so I am not sure what happened."

"I suspect sabotage but we need to get out first to prove it."

Jones hesitated and looked as if he was going to tell Lynley something vital. Instead, he looked away. "Keep a litre of water spare. I normally would argue against this but if no one is back here by the fourth day then use this map and follow the green line this way." Jones traced the path on the map. "Just in case mind. You'll have to leave her, you know that."

Tommy nodded. If it came to that it might be their only choice. "Take care Jones and God's speed."

Tommy stood at the edge of the cage and watched Jones' bobbling light bounce off the walls of the tunnel. As it slowly faded into nothingness he returned to his sergeant.

"Sir?"

"Barbara!" He moved over and took her hand. "It's okay Barbara, you're safe."

"The mine? It exploded?" She tried to sit up.

"Lie down Barbara. There was a cave-in. We're trapped but Jones is going for help. Your foot is badly broken but we'll have you sitting up in hospital in a few hours and everything will be fine." Tommy tried to sound cheery and unfazed by their predicament.

"You've always been a bad liar, Sir," she said faintly, "but I appreciate the thought."

Tommy squeezed her hand almost painfully. "Okay a few hours is an exaggeration but by tomorrow, we should be fine. We have water and chocolate for four or five days and plenty of candles. We have a bed for you and a table for me. We're as right as rain."

"Snug as two bugs in a rug," she said weakly.

"Here, have a few sips of water to get the dust out of your mouth." Tommy held the bottle to her lips as she had a few slurpy sips. "Better?"

"Yeah. Ta. Do they have any painkillers? My foot is killing me."

"No sorry."

"There's some in my handbag if you pass it up."

"I think it was lost, Barbara."

"Can you have a look, Sir? It also has my notebook and pen so we can write our last messages."

"Havers!"

"We're not likely to get outta this one Sir. Where's Jones?"

Tommy had just told her and was worried that she might be concussed. "He's gone to get help,' he said gently, "there is another shaft at the rear of the mine."

"Why didn't you go?" she demanded angrily.

"I wasn't going to leave you, Barbara. He'll be faster without me. He'll bring help back by tomorrow."

"Do you really believe that?"

Tommy was not sure if she was telling him she did not believe it or whether she was seeking reassurance. "Barbara, you have to believe. You can't even think about giving up. We'll survive and in years to come laugh about this."

"No, even if we live, I will not laugh about it. My leg is killing me. Are you sure you can't find my bag?"

"I'll have a quick look for it. You stay right here."

"I thought I'd go and audition for Dancing with the Stars! Where the hell do you think I'd go?"

Tommy smiled. At least she was as sarcastic as ever. "Yes, all right smarty pants. I'll be back soon."

He lit a second candle and stepped cautiously into the tunnel. The light only illuminated a circle about six feet in front of him. He walked warily towards the rockfall. Jones' warning was still in his mind. At the point it became dusty, he stopped and propped the candle against the wall. He searched just beyond the light. He was just about to give up when he tripped and fell. His head struck the ground forcefully. He felt vaguely nauseous. He sat up and felt his face. It was sticky with blood.

"What a wonderful day," he muttered. As he knelt up to stand a glint caught his eye. He reached over and found the strap of her bag. He smiled wryly as he pulled it free.

"What happened to you?" Barbara asked when he returned. "Oh, you found it! Thank you, Sir!"

"The pleasure was all mine." Tommy tossed it to her then wet his handkerchief and dabbed it on his cut.

Barbara pulled a large packet of painkillers from the bag and accepted the water from him. "Want some for your headache?"

"Are you addicted?"

She laughed. "No, why?"

"That's the largest packet of painkillers I've ever seen."

"It's cheaper to buy a pack of ninety-six than twenty-four. I picked them up from Boots this morning."

"Fortuitous. Anything else useful in there?"

She fossicked around for a minute. "Keys, notebook, pen, small torch, capsicum spray, a whistle, a penknife, a lipstick that I never use, um...spare underpants, women's needs and a pack of playing cards."

By the time she got to the underpants Tommy's light chuckle had become a full belly laugh. "You carry spare underpants? No cutlery?"

She arched her eyebrows at him. "What about the penknife? I always keep a knife in my underwear."

"I'll keep that information for future reference in case I ever have an urge to rummage your underwear."

Barbara started to laugh. Tommy realised the implication of what he had said. He gave her a huge, embarrassed grin and shrugged. "So, do you play bridge?"

"No, only Solitaire."

"Well let's see if we can change that shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

For the next three hours Tommy tried to teach Barbara different card games but through stubbornness, ineptitude or disinterest she displayed a distinct lack of skill. "Really Barbara, it's quite easy to learn."

"Easy for you. Look Sir, I'm never going to mix with people who play bridge or canasta, and I'm not sure I want to."

Tommy sighed then glanced at his watch before returning the cards to their box. "It's nearly seven o'clock. Time for our dinner. If we are making it last four days we get six squares of chocolate each."

"Seven and five. You need more than me."

"Why?"

"Because you're much bigger than me."

"But you're injured and need your strength. We'll have six each tonight and tomorrow then if they haven't come back for us we can reassess."

"Yes Sir," she replied with a hint of bitterness that stung Tommy. He was trying his best to be cheerful and considerate.

"Don't Barbara, please. I was only thinking of you."

Now Barbara sighed. Her boss was being a gentleman and it was not his fault they were trapped or that her ankle throbbed. She blushed as she remembered his protective arms around her and the panic in his voice when she had been hurt. Now in the flickering yellow light of the candle he looked worried. The last thing he needed was her being petulant. "Sorry Sir. My foot hurts and I guess for the first time it struck me that we're actually trapped four hundred feet underground. I'm angry and apprehensive and, I don't know...frustrated."

Tommy sat next to her on her bunk and put his arm around her shoulder. "I know. Try not to think about that too much. We have each other. There's no one I'd rather spend a few days in a coal mine with than you. See, you're smiling now. That's better."

"No offense Sir but there's a lot of other places I'd rather be trapped with you."

"There are? Where?" There was a cheekiness in his voice that made Barbara smile.

"I dunno...in a Swiss chalet that's been snowed in. Somewhere where we have sweeping views down a valley and plenty of food and wood for an open fire."

Tommy grinned. His instant image was of them naked, cuddled up on a thick rug in front of that fire. He coughed to cover the shock of his thought. He wrote if off as a consequence of their predicament. He should not think of his partner and friend that way. "What about on a houseboat on a lake where the engine has died and we're just drifting?"

"Or marooned on a desert island."

"Or in a cave on the top of a Welsh mountain during a thunderstorm."

"Hmm, no caves. What about being accidentally locked in the British Museum overnight?"

"Or the British Library."

"Nah, you'd find all sorts of interesting books and never want to leave."

"True. What about in a capsule of The Eye?"

"Not if it swings about too much. I was caught near the top once when a ferris wheel broke down. It made me queasy. Too much swaying."

"I don't think they sway. I've never been."

"Me either."

"Right, then it's a date. We will go this weekend Barbara."

She smiled up at him. "Okay Sir."

The way she looked at him made Tommy feel as if all his problems had vanished. She had a way of calming him just with a smile. He leant his head gently on hers. "Have you ever been to Switzerland?"

"No," she laughed, "of course not."

"Then we should go there too. It's much nicer without the blizzard though. Maybe next month while it's still Spring. We could lock ourselves away at night and pretend we're trapped."

"Tell me about Switzerland." Barbara had closed her eyes and listened. Goosebumps raised on her legs as he talked about them together in a chalet and exploring the mountains that would still have a covering of snow above meadows of wildflowers. She smiled as she imagined them kissing on a hillside overlooking the steep valleys he was describing. "Oh, yes!" she said with more gusto than required.

Tommy hugged her a little closer. In his mind they had progressed well beyond kissing. He was envisioning making love to her amongst those wildflowers. Her 'yes' had been rather timely with what he was seeing in his mind's eye. He quickly reminded himself this was Barbara, his partner and friend, he was fantasising about. But she was in his arms now. He could kiss her. He admonished himself. This had to stop. It must be the product of their situation. He could never do that, not with his best friend...or could he?

"Time for dinner," he said as he abruptly pulled away. "Do you want your chocolate one square at a time or all at once?"

"Two at a time. Entree, main and dessert."

Tommy laughed. "Yes, of course. We deserve fine dining. Unfortunately m'lady, the restaurant has needed to store away it's fine china."

She accepted the two squares on a small piece of foil. "Silver platters are just as good."

Tommy grinned at her then bit into his first square. It was rock hard. Barbara laughed at him then tried hers. "Bloody hell! It's not exactly Swiss is it? Can you stock the chalet with something more appetising?"

"Certainly m'lady. It grows on you if you just suck on it a while." Tommy pointed to his mouth.

"What does?" she replied cheekily.

Tommy nearly choked. "The chocolate! It softens when you suck on it."

Barbara suppressed a smile by clamping her lips together. Tommy was so sweet whenever he tried to cover his embarrassment about unintended innuendos. He always made them worse. She could not resist making a show of placing the chocolate in her mouth and savouring it. She caught a glimpse in his eye that said maybe her thoughts and desires were not misplaced. If only it was not being trapped that was making him think about her that way. He had never shown the slightest interest in the last decade. She was not foolish enough to think anything except the fear of imminent death had changed his mind.

They ate slowly and in silence, neither knowing that the other had the same thoughts about eating chocolate in front of that Swiss fire. When they finished they washed it down with half of the day's water allocation and painkillers. Tommy's head was aching more than he admitted to his partner.

"There's a bucket in the corner if you need it Barbara. I might just walk back up the tunnel a little way."

"I'm okay at the moment." Barbara dreaded how she would manage when she needed to go.

When Tommy returned he caught Barbara stretching forward trying to massage her leg. "That should stay as still as possible," he reminded her.

"I know but it's getting more painful."

Tommy brought the candle from the table for a closer look. It was swollen and an angry purple bruise stretched around her ankle. Her sock was cutting into the flesh of her calf. "I think I should take your sock off. It might allow better blood flow."

"Rice."

"Sorry?"

"Rest, ice, compression and elevation."

"Hmm. Rest we can manage but I'm all out of ice and there's a difference between compression and cutting off the circulation. Elevation I can arrange." Tommy took Barbara's penknife and carefully cut away the sock. She smiled grimly but he could tell her was hurting her. Without twisting the shattered ankle he gently massaged her toes and the sole of her foot.

"Oh, that's good. I can feel my toes again."

Tommy continued to move up her foot until he sensed it was getting painful. "Would you like me to rub your calf?"

Barbara nodded shyly. "Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" Tommy began to run his hands up her leg. He watched as she closed her eyes.

"I just thought..." His touch was purely therapeutic but just as Barbara wondered what it would be like if he was touching her for pleasure, his stroke changed. His hands became softer and gently tickled their way up to her knee. She moaned audibly as he ran his fingers around her kneecap. Even through the heavy cloth of her jeans it seemed as if his fingers were burning into her skin. "Oh, my sweet..."

Tommy immediately stopped. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to..."

"It didn't hurt," she replied quickly, "it was...relaxing. It felt good."

Tommy walked across to the cupboard and looked for something soft to rest her foot on. There was not much there, but on the dirt filled bottom shelf he found another old blanket. When he pulled it out a cloud of dust wafted across the room. Behind him Barbara coughed. He took it out into the tunnel and gave it a good shake.

"Let's rest that foot on this," he said as he folded it into a neat square.

"Thank you. I'm sorry Sir."

"About what?" he asked as he gently lifted her leg and placed it under her foot then tucked the other blanket around her.

"If I wasn't hurt we'd be on our way out of here with Jones."

"It's not your fault Barbara. We'll be fine. I truly believe that and you should too." Tommy leant down and kissed her on the top of the head. "Now, let's get some sleep. I'll be just over here."

When Tommy extinguished the candle it took her eyes a few minutes to adjust to the blackness. She had never seen such total darkness and it felt heavy. It began to press in on her. Patterns of colour swirled in her vision. "Sir!"

"What Barbara?"

"I don't feel well. I'm having trouble breathing and I feel...buried alive."

She saw a flash of light as Tommy struck a match. Then the candle flame flickered blue before settling into the familiar orange flame. "You're safe," he said as he came over and sat on the edge of the bench.

"I...don't feel it."

Tommy understood how hard it was for her to appear vulnerable. "I know. I tell you what. I'll stay with you until you're asleep."

Barbara nodded then wriggled over to allow him room. Tommy pulled the bench seat up against the bed and sat down.

"You can sit up here," she suggested.

"It's too small and I might accidentally bump your leg."

"Then let's put the mattress on the floor."

Tommy smiled reassuringly. It was clear that Barbara did not want to be alone. "Alright."

He lifted her carefully onto the table while he arranged the mattress on the floor in the corner next to the bench. He helped her down onto it and adjusted her leg to be comfortable. "There you go. I'll stay close. Can I put the candle out?"

Barbara nodded. Tommy blew out the flame then crawled in the dark back towards her. "Where are you hiding Sergeant?"

Barbara laughed softly which had been his intention. "Not far."

Tommy had not anticipated being quite so close and his head bumped into hers, right on the spot that he had wounded earlier. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Barbara reached up and tenderly ran her fingers over his face and into his hair. She heard him moan softly and quickly removed them, regretting being so forward. "You okay?"

"Yes," he whispered hoarsely. Her soft touch had send shivers through him. He could not see her but he could feel her breath on his cheek. It took all his resolve not to reach out and kiss her. The strength and direction of his reaction to her gesture shocked him. Barbara was his friend, not one of his dalliances. "Sorry Barbara."

"My fault," she said, oblivious to his confusion.

"Barbara, none of this is your fault!"

"I know but..."

"No buts!" Tommy adjusted his position so that he was leaning in a half-sitting position against the wall. He was sitting on the mattress but had his legs directed away from her injury, with his heels on the floor. As he arranged the blanket around them Barbara nestled into his side and lay her head tentatively on his chest. He put his arm on her shoulder, his hand extending down her side. He hoped his gentle stroking was comforting and told her he did not mind her being so close. He felt his arm rise as she took a deep breath before emitting a long sigh. "We'll be fine Barbara. I promise you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Sorry, but what made everyone think they were getting out of the mine quickly?

* * *

"Were you ever scared of the dark Sir?"

"No, I don't think so." He said it too quickly for Barbara to believe him. "What about you?"

"I didn't think so but I've never been anywhere this dark before. In the city, there is always background light somewhere. And I keep seeing streaks of light and things that float in my vision like those little worms you see under a microscope. It's...unnerving."

"That's normal. I see some too. It's scarring on your retina as well as matter that floats in your aqueous humour. You normally don't see it because your mind is processing so much other information but when it stares at black or white they become visible."

"I should have known you'd know but my aqueous is not feeling overly humorous tonight."

Tommy laughed softly and hugged her a little tighter. "My optometrist explained it. I thought understanding might help you."

"Yeah, ta." She paused as if she was going to tell him her darkest secret. "I'm glad you stayed with me, Sir."

"I wouldn't have left you. It was never an option."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Tommy felt the need to speak. "I wasn't completely truthful. When I was a little child I remember thinking Howenstowe was haunted but it was just my stupid older sister teasing me."

"What did she do?"

"She thought it was funny to hide in my wardrobe and make noises like she was a ghost. I remember being frightened the first time but after that I started talking to the ghost and trying to make him my friend. He didn't come back after that and I remember thinking that even the ghost didn't like me. It was a few years before I learnt it was Judith hiding there."

Barbara put her hand on his arm. It was warm and comforting. "Were you lonely?"

"Lonely?" he repeated thoughtfully, "in some ways no, because I had Judith to play with, but in other ways, yes, I was incredibly lonely. Once I understood that I was going to inherit the title and my parents kept telling me about my responsibilities, I felt very alone. As if no one would ever like me for who I was but only what I was. I felt isolated when I went to Eton at first. It can be very desolate, especially when people think you are there because of your title and not your ability. I had to work twice as hard to get the same marks because they either did not want to spoil me or they resented me. Oxford was a lot easier than Eton, mainly because I could be anonymous."

"Is that why you chose the police force?"

"Maybe. I was certainly trying to upset my mother but it is also something I believe in. I wanted to do something meaningful, not just be part of the idle rich."

"You still feel like that, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I believe in what we do, yes."

"I meant feeling alone." She extended her arm over his waist.

"Yes, in some ways. I know I have some friends who like me but I have a lot of people who just like to be seen with me too. And I have you." He placed his other arm over her hip. "You keep this silly aristocrat grounded."

"Poncy, not silly, Sir."

"I stand corrected. And while we're here, can't you call me Tommy? It seems ridiculous to be 'Sir' all the time, especially when we are five hundred metres under the ground."

"I wish you hadn't reminded me of that last bit."

"Sorry." Tommy rubbed her arm.

"It's okay. I'm not worried about people hearing me. It's…different."

"How?"

"I dunno, it's just...I can't explain it."

"Hmm, I really want to understand Barbara. I have asked you often enough and yet you refuse, almost as if you can't bear to think of me as your friend."

Barbara moved her head to look at him, although she could see nothing. "No! It's not that. We are...I think. It's more..."

"Yes? I will make you tell me."

"Oh, will you indeed?"

Tommy began to tickle her and she squirmed until she yelped in pain. "Oh Barbara, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I forgot about your foot."

"It's okay. My fault. I do it so I can keep my distance."

"Why do we need distance?"

"Well, it's not proper."

"What exactly isn't proper? Standing naked in Trafalgar Square isn't proper but calling me by my name is hardly an act of gross indecency."

Barbara laughed at the thought of either of them standing naked by the fountain. "Not indecent, just…not right."

"This something that has confounded me for a long time. Tell me the truth Barbara, please."

She sighed heavily. She knew he needed a reasonable explanation. "If I call you by name, you become my friend."

Tommy went rigid. "I thought we agreed we are friends."

"We are! It's just that..." She took a deep breath. "If I call you by name you will...become my world and I can't have that."

Tommy was momentarily silent. He rather liked the idea of being her world. "Why not? You're mine."

"Don't say that. It's not true. Not in the way I mean it."

Tommy could not help but grin broadly. _So she does think of me that way!_ He was pleased but also aware that Barbara was being forced to reveal more than she wanted to tell him. He wanted to reassure her without frightening her. He paused while he debated whether he should kiss her. "I think you might be surprised Barbara. Remember that night in your flat?"

"Yeah."

"We have something special Barbara. I don't know how to describe it but I know we need each other. And we have each other. That's all we need to know right now." He hugged her hard. "When this is over and your foot is better I will take you to that Swiss chalet and we can talk about the future then."

Barbara frowned at his cryptic words. It was clear he did not want to discuss it now. He was letting her down gently. She knew he would never take her to Switzerland. "Good idea," she pretended to agree.

"But in the meantime, you have to call me Tommy."

"You don't give up do you?"

"No."

She smiled even though he would never see it. "Alright, alright. I give in…Tommy."

He kissed the top of her head softly. "Good girl."

"You make me sound like a pet dog!"

"What breed would you be? Something feisty and with a good set of lungs. A fox terrier, I think."

"And what would you be? A poncy poodle!"

"Oh! No! Can't I be a big, boofy dog that everyone loves? A labrador perhaps?"

"A slobbering black one...who steals food from the table."

Tommy laughed. "No, I'd bat my eyes, put my head on the side and have the women feel sorry for me. They'd feed me in exchange for a lick of their hand."

"I've seen you use that technique. How's it working for you?"

"Mixed results," he chuckled, "my mistress never falls for my eyes. She tugs my lead and keeps me in line."

"Your mistress?" Barbara sounded disappointed. "She's very wise."

"Yes, yes she is," he said tenderly.

Barbara flinched. Tommy felt her reaction and smiled. "Not that sort of mistress,' he said with a smile in his voice, "let's call her my owner then."

"You'll never be owned by anyone. Neither of us will."

"It's not ownership if you give yourself over willingly. And I have." Tommy reached up and found her chin. He gave it an affectionate stroke as he leant down to kiss her.

"Speaking of food, when can we eat again?"

Tommy sat back up. She certainly knew how to ruin a moment! "It's night time. We should be sleeping and eat in the morning but I suppose I could give you one more piece."

He started to get up but Barbara stopped him. "No Tommy. I can wait. I just can't sleep."

"Do you want to play cards again?"

"No! Definitely not."

Tommy could not help himself. He ruffled her hair then kissed her on the head again. "Never change Barbara."

"Glad I amuse you."

"You do, sometimes."

"And other times?"

"Do you want the list? You can be argumentative, annoying, frustrating, kind, enigmatic, intelligent, wise-cracking, loyal, inspirational..."

"Yeah, all right, enough."

"Is it? Remember when we moved your fridge that day and I said I'm not good with praise?"

"Yeah, but you said some nice things."

"Because I meant it. I've thanked you a few times for getting me out of the situations I create for myself but do you know how much I appreciate you? How much I need you? How much I admire the way you never let life beat you. You're not only the best detective I know but you're a good person Barbara. I can't imagine life without you."

Barbara's face was so flushed it felt like it was on fire. "You're alright too."

"High praise indeed. Now we should get some sleep."

"G'night Tommy."

She would never see his broad smile. He rolled slightly but kept her head snuggled against his chest. "Good night Barbara." He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Hours later he woke to her whimpering. "Barbara, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said weakly.

Tommy felt her forehead. She was as hot as lava and drenched in sweat. He sat up carefully and found the matches and candle. She looked pale, even in the puddle of soft yellow light. He quickly laid her down then examined her foot. Despite the elevation, it had continued to swell. The skin was so tight it had torn in a few places and was weeping a clear, sticky fluid. He moved over and found the painkillers and some water. "Here, take these," he said feeling hopeless. He was worried about dehydration and infection. He helped her take the tablets, then settled her back on the mattress.

As he sat beside her he glanced at his watch. It was nearly eight o'clock. The cave-in had been about two in the afternoon and Jones had left about three o'clock. So if he had taken the eight hours he thought then he should have reached the entrance by about eleven o'clock. To raise the alarm and assemble rescuers Tommy allowed three hours. So if it then took the six to eight hours to get back they should see help arrive within the next few hours.

Tommy turned to Barbara and relayed his logic. "It will all be over very soon Barbara. Just hang on and don't lose hope."

"I haven't," she groaned through gritted teeth, "but I wish they would hurry."

Anxious to do something Tommy studied the map Jones had left him. About a hundred yards down the track was a storeroom, first aid room, and tramway office. "Barbara there's a first aid room shown on the map. I'm going to go down and look. They might have something I can use to make you more comfortable."

Barbara gripped his arm hard. Her nails dug into his flesh. "Don't leave me, Tommy."

He put his hand over hers. "Okay. I'll stay. I won't go anywhere."

He stripped off his coat and shirt then removed his singlet. After a quick sniff to check it was relatively clean he wrapped it carefully around her ankle. He put his shirt back on but was amused that even in her weakened state she was watching him carefully. He sat down and let her rest his head in his lap while he sponged her face with his handkerchief. It was an agonising wait. Every time he checked his watch the hand had only crept a few minutes further around the dial. He fed her some chocolate and ate some himself. He was not hungry but he knew he needed to stay healthy and alert.

"Tell…me…a…story."

He panicked slightly. He did not know any stories. Instead, he started to tell her about growing up at Howenstowe. He talked about learning to ride and how when he was nine he had hidden meat in his grandmother's fur coat to upset a fox hunt, only to learn that the hunt was in name only and that the dogs were trained to follow a scent that had been laid by the estate's manager about half an hour before the riders set off. His action had created chaos and he had been banished to his room by his bemused father who had to explain to his guests why their hunt was being called off.

Barbara laughed softly and encouraged him to tell more stories. By four o'clock he was out of stories about Cornwall, Eton, and Oxford. She was feeling a little stronger and sat up for a while. Tommy spread the cards in front of them in a classic Solitaire formation. "You make the calls and I'll move the cards."

"Okay. Three of hearts onto four of spades."

After six games that all ended up in stalemates Barbara put her hand on Tommy's arm. "They're not coming for us are they Tommy?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I promised to keep you safe and get you out and I will Barbara. Now how's that leg?"

"Still very sore and hot."

Tommy carefully unwrapped the makeshift bandage as she lay back down on the mattress. The wound was still swollen and purple. He wrapped it again. "No arguments, this time, Barbara. I'm going to that First Aid area to see if I can find bandages and something to help you."

"Tommy..." she paused but saw the worry on his face. "Yeah, okay."

Tommy gave her a hug. "I will be right back. I promise I will never leave you."

"Don't promise what you can't guarantee. Besides never is the wrong word. You mean you won't leave me here."

"Never is the right word. Now I will be back in about twenty minutes. If you need me, call as loud as you can."

She nodded. "Can you help me go to the loo first?"

Tommy lifted her carefully to the bucket and closed his eyes firmly as she undid her trousers. He wondered if he should whistle. "Should I wait outside?"

"No, I won't pee long."

Tommy's eyes shot open at her joke. "Barbara, please!"

"You're such a prude sometimes! It is not exactly my choice is it? Close your eyes, I need to wipe."

Tommy felt his face flush with embarrassment. He helped her stand as she re-zipped her trousers then carried her back to the mattress. "Right, well I'll go. I'll be back soon."

"Take care Tommy. Don't fall over or anything."

"I won't." Tommy squeezed her hand then lit another candle. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Barbara watched the glow of his candle disappear. She thought she would feel alone but oddly she did not. Calling him by name had brought them closer, as had their conversations. She had always trusted him but now there was something more, on his side. He would be back. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Her boss strode as quickly as he dared. The floor was coated in a layer of coal dust that slid like graphite over the coal floor. He had to concentrate so he did not fall. He was relieved to find the room. Next to it was a cage full of equipment. There were old picks and shovels and small coal trucks for tracks that had been long removed, sitting amongst the general detritus of the mine. In one corner Tommy could see a wheelbarrow beneath a board full of faded magazine cuttings of naked women in poses that made him blanch.

Tommy turned away and focussed on the first aid room. When the mine had been abandoned in the eighties, due to the failure of the company, much of the equipment had been abandoned. The new owners had asset-stripped the once thriving mining conglomerate leaving the workers, and the towns in which they lived, to rot. He had a lot of sympathy for the miners having seen the suffering in Cornwall of mine failures.

Although the stock was nearly forty years old he was counting on finding something to help Barbara. Most of the stock seemed useless. There were wilted surgical gloves, jars of burn cream, slings to immobilise arms, bottles of various pills that were too old to trust and oddly, several packets of condoms. Tommy raised his eyebrows and banished the thoughts that filled his mind. In another cupboard, he found what he needed. There were heavy bandages in packets that were still sealed. He doubted they would be sterile but they would be clean. He found a large bottle of isopropyl alcohol that had never been opened and on the bottom shelf he found an old-fashioned moon-boot. Beside the cabinet were a pair of crutches.

Tommy decided to use the wheelbarrow to carry his loot. He worried that the tyre would be flat but to his relief it was solid rubber that was in good condition. He loaded it up with a surfeit of bandages, a bottle of the alcohol, moon-boot, and crutches. He glanced guiltily at the condoms but left them in place. He headed back to Barbara chastising himself for even thinking about needing them.

She was asleep when he returned so he sat beside her and watched. She was peaceful. Tommy imagined her sleeping in his bed. He wanted to wake up every morning and see her face on the pillow beside him. He should have acted years ago instead of fearing her rejection and ridicule. Her fear of being alone in the dark had soon given way to a gentle cuddle that was exactly the way he had believed a genuinely loving embrace would feel. He smiled down at her. "I love you, Barbara."

She stirred and reached across the blanket with her hand. "Love you too, Tommy," she muttered in her sleep before giving a loud snore. Tommy had tears in his eyes as he bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. It was perhaps not the way he had imagined her telling him but it was honest and it made his heart somersault.

It also made him more determined to get out of their situation. He looked at his watch. It was five o'clock in the afternoon. They had been trapped for twenty-four hours and he was beginning to share Barbara's concern about their rescue. As he sat listening to her breathing he fretted more. He pulled out the map and studied it again as he started to formulate a plan.

Barbara woke about seven. She was relieved to feel Tommy's hand over hers before she opened her eyes. "You're back, so soon."

"I've been back for two hours but I didn't want to wake you. You need your sleep."

"Find anything useful?"

"Yes, some clean bandages and some alcohol to clean your leg up. And a moon-boot and a wheelbarrow."

"Yeah, we need to go gardening. Can we drink the alcohol?"

"No, the wrong sort I'm afraid."

"Pity, I could do with one of your expensive Scotches right now."

"Me too. I'll buy you a bottle when we get home."

"If we get home," she corrected him.

"Barbara," he said seriously, "if no one is here by the morning I think we should try to make our way out of here."

"You should. I can't walk." She smiled at him so affectionately that Tommy wanted to pull her into his arms and make love to her.

He took a second to steady his voice. "You don't have to. You're going in the wheelbarrow."

Barbara began to laugh. It became infectious and soon Tommy was laughing with her. "We're...you plan to wheel me out?"

"Yes, essentially." He attempted to sound dignified and assured but she was still laughing and his mouth twitched as he tried not to smile.

"Okay. I'd rather die trying than be trapped here. When do we go?"

"In the morning."

"It's the same temperature all the time and just as dark. Why not leave now?"

"Because it will be hard going in parts and we need to sleep tonight," he explained. "Now I need to dress your wounds. By the morning if no one has arrived we will know it is the right thing."

Barbara nodded. "We better have our dinner then."

After their chocolate and water, Tommy tended to her leg. His old singlet was almost black with dust and he noticed for the first time that her face was caked in coal dust and their clothes had turned grey. "I'm sorry but this will hurt," he said solemnly.

"Just do it."

Tommy saturated one of the bandages in the alcohol and used it to clean the wounds where her skin had split. The swelling was not as bad as it had been and the fluid moved freely under the skin as he ran his hands over it. She grimaced and made little whimpering noises. He glanced up to see her biting her lip to stifle the pain. "I'm sorry," he said as he gently squeezed her ankle.

"It's fine. Keep going."

He squeezed a few times, each time seeing more thick fluid leak from the wounds. Barbara was watching him carefully. "I don't know if this is the right thing to do Barbara."

"Me either but it feels better when you do. You can squeeze a little harder."

Tommy continued as long as he dared. A surprising amount of the yellowish fluid had run from the gashes. He cleaned the leg and wounds with more alcohol then wrapped the ankle tightly in the bandages. "Not too tight?"

"No, it actually feels better to have it bound. Thank you, Nurse Tommy."

Tommy gathered up the mess and took it outside the cage. He came back and washed his hands and face with the alcohol. Then he wet another pad and began to wash the coal dust from Barbara's face and neck.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his gentle touch. He was a kind, caring man and she feared she was falling deeper and deeper in love with him. In these circumstances, she was not worried about the consequences. Who knew what tomorrow held. After he finished wiping her face, he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She reached up and grasped his wrist before he could remove his hand. In the dull light of the candle, they stared into each other's eyes. Their faces were only inches apart and they slowly drifted together.

Barbara's lips were warm and soft. Tommy groaned loudly as they moulded to his in a very gentle, loving kiss. She responded by moving her arm to his shoulder and pulling him closer. Without noticing, Tommy pushed her down onto the mattress. Their arms were around each other and their kisses became more urgent. Barbara's hands tugged his shirt from his trousers. As her hands caressed his skin she sighed then moaned as Tommy's tongue found hers.

A piece of clothing was discarded with every earnest declaration of love. Their hands roamed over the other with anticipation and the awe of discovery. The candle beside them slowly melted down until it flicked out. "Do you want me to light another one?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to see your eyes, Tommy."

He sat up and fumbled in the dark to find his trousers. He pulled out the matches and struck one. In the flash of light, Barbara saw his naked body for the first time. Any doubts vapourised; she wanted to make love to him regardless of what the future held. "Grab my bag too," she ordered.

Tommy lit the candle then passed her the bag. She was leaning up on one elbow. Her naked torso was golden in the candlelight and his gaze traced her soft contours from her neck down over her large, perfect breasts to the top of her open jeans. Her scar reminded him of how he had felt when she was shot. That day was the first time he had acknowledged to himself that he was in love with her. He wondered why he had hesitated then. He should have followed his heart but at the time, he could not see how it would ever work. Now he wanted to make up for all that lost time and heartache. He knelt down before her. "Barbara, I want to make love to you more than anything on Earth but..."

"Got them!" Barbara said triumphantly. "But what?" she added hesitantly.

Tommy glanced at the string of six condoms that unfolded as she held them up. He laughed softly. "Do I want to know why you have those or should I just be grateful?"

"You never know when you are going to be trapped in a mine with someone you've been in love with for years. It pays to be prepared."

"My ever reliable sergeant."

The force of his kiss pushed her back on the mattress. "Tommy! Oh...Tommy...ohhh"

The next morning Tommy re-bandaged her foot and helped Barbara dress. It took a while between her leg and the kisses that kept escalating. "Next time Barbara I want to make love to you in a soft bed, with clean sheets and real chocolates but if you keep kissing me like that we might never leave here."

"I rather like our makeshift love nest. It will always be special."

With a broad grin of agreement he loaded the mattress into the wheelbarrow and put Barbara carefully on top. "Here, let me put the moon-boot on, it will stop your ankle moving around."

He carefully placed her leg into it and did up the velcro straps firmly. He then placed their rations and supplies around her and wedged the crutches along the side. Barbara held the candle out in front to guide them.

He kissed her lovingly. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The slippery start became easier as they moved away from the rockfall and the dust. They stopped at a junction deep in the mine for their lunch and a break. Tommy's back was sore from stooping over the barrow but he was pleased to be doing something. He did some stretches to loosen it up then gently massaged Barbara's foot and leg. "I allowed four hours to get here and we've done it in under three. The path starts to climb after the next section so it might get slower."

"We'll be home for dinner," she said encouragingly despite a growing trepidation. She tried to rationalise it as the fear that Tommy would not love her outside of the mine but it was more than that. Something was wrong but she had no idea what it might be. Tommy gave her a loving kiss and her fears receded slightly.

Half an hour later Barbara called for Tommy to stop. "There's something blocking the path ahead."

His heart sank, fearing another cave-in. "Can you see what it is?"

"No."

Tommy lit another candle and went to explore. He came racing back. "It's Jones," he said quietly, "he's been..."

With that, a rifle fired and Tommy fell on top of Barbara, extinguishing their candles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** yes, I did have a touch of evil writing this one. I like to see your thoughts and diverse views about what happened and why. Well, this one might give a few answers.

* * *

Barbara tried to scream but the weight of Tommy's body caused the wheelbarrow to topple backwards. Air was forced from her lungs in a strangled cry. In that moment, her world ended. Only hours before he had loved her with such tenderness she thought her heart might burst and now he was lying inert on her.

Tears started to roll down her face. She hoped the end would be swift and that he would be waiting for her on the other side. She was glad they had finally found each other but it was just her luck not to have time to enjoy it. She started to whimper as she sobbed.

His hand came over her mouth. "Shh, it's alright Barbara," he whispered in her ear as he released his hand, "I wasn't hit."

Her arms came around him and she beat her fists angrily against his back then hugged him so hard he could barely breathe. "Thank God!"

"Jones is dead. He was shot through the chest. Not close range. There is a rifle out there somewhere. We need to stay quiet and still."

They were whispering directly into each other's ear. "What if the shooter comes for us? He might have night vision goggles."

"They still need some light to work. It's too dark in here. If he's out there he'll be as blind as us."

"Some comfort. He might have a scope."

"He might but he still needs light. I don't think he, or she, will be there but let's just lie quietly and wait a while." He rolled slightly sideways so they were lying side by side.

He held her tightly. She had expected the murderer to come after them but nothing happened. Barbara could feel Tommy's heart thumping against her back. As they waited it slowed back to a normal beat which gave her confidence. Despite the threat, it was comforting being in his arms. She had been surprised by how natural and satisfying it felt being physically close to him. Her eagerness last night had been tempered by his patience. Unlike any other men she had ever been with, for Tommy, it was more about the journey than the destination and what a journey it had been! As if he was reading her thoughts, he nestled into her neck and kissed her softly.

"Tommy?"

It had been at least twenty minutes and Tommy thought his suspicions were correct but before he endangered their lives he had to be sure. "Crawl over there behind the mattress and barrow. I'm going to light a candle."

Barbara mumbled about his stupidity but obeyed. Tommy struck the match and held the candle as far away from his body as he could. He half expected a bullet to thud into him but even in the light, no fire was drawn.

"I think the rifle is on some sort of mechanical trigger," he said to Barbara as he crawled over to her, "motion sensor most likely."

"So if we move, we get shot."

"Not if we stay low enough. Otherwise, it would have kept shooting at Jones. It's firing at about four feet off the ground so I'd say the sensor is set between three and six feet. That would catch most people but not wild animals."

"Wild animals!"

Tommy laughed softly. He had never heard anyone shout as they whispered before. "You sound like an angry mongoose."

"I feel more like an angry...elephant seal."

Tommy snorted. "I'll remind you of that image when you're waddling around pregnant with our children."

"Oh!"

Tommy grinned broadly at her. He enjoyed rendering her speechless occasionally. "Let's get out of here first. Put the chocolate, candles and water in that huge bag of yours and I'll carry it over my shoulder. I'll take the crutches if you can crawl with the candle?"

"Yeah, I can crawl; anything to get out of here. On our knees?"

"On our stomachs would be safer. Like they do in the Army. Elbows and knees."

"Great, I joined the police, not the damned Marines! You lead. And don't get shot. When I thought you were...anyway never frighten me like that again Thomas Lynley!"

"You're going to be one of those bossy wives aren't you?"

"Wives?" Barbara stopped and stared at him, mouth agape.

Tommy grinned lovingly at her. "Hmm, I thought we'd get married as soon as we can," he said softly.

"And do I have any say? Well, don't even think about it until we're safely out of here!"

Tommy gave her a quick kiss then began to crawl. Barbara was half a body length behind him to his left. They reached Jones body quickly and Tommy searched it. There was no weapon but he found his car keys and slipped them in his pocket. "Poor Jones."

"Poor us. I thought he'd be out and had summoned help."

"Yes, and don't say what I already know, Barbara. We should have told Winston we were coming down the mine."

"They're probably still searching the streets of Bradford where you left your car. No one will think to look in some abandoned mine miles away in Mirfield. Maybe someone is looking for Jones?"

"I doubt it. He said he was a widower and his children both live in London. It could be days before anyone misses him. Besides, no one knows we were interviewing him."

They continued to debate their chances of rescue as they crawled cautiously along the tunnel. After ten minutes Tommy saw a flashing red light. "Look, I was right."

"Has to be a first time."

"I'll ignore that."

He crawled past it and then over to the wall. He held up the candle and could see the rifle mounted on a bracket that protruded about two feet into the tunnel. He slowly stood up aware that there might be another rifle mounted further along, but confident it would not be aimed at this one. "Pass me your penknife."

Barbara sat up and rummaged in her bag that he had left with her. She passed it to him and he carefully cut the wire from the motion sensor to the trigger. "It's battery operated so at least there won't be any alarms going off to warn them," he said as he took the rifle.

"Are you taking it?"

"Yes. I'm not going further without the ability to fight back. Someone doesn't want people going up there and we have to find out why."

"Can't we just get out alive?"

Tommy ignored that statement and checked the rifle. It was a lightweight, semi-automatic, military-style rifle. The magazine felt pleasantly heavy. They might need all the rounds it had to escape. He carefully cleared the weapon then counted fifteen bullets before loading them back into the magazine.

Barbara watched him in awe. She had no idea he could use a rifle. "How do you know about rifles? We only ever used handguns at Hendon."

"We use more than shotguns on the estate sometimes. Admittedly my hunting rifle doesn't have this kind of firepower. Does it worry you?"

"Only if you miss!"

Tommy smiled at her. "I won't. That rifle was positioned for the centre of the tunnel where most people would walk. I think if we stick to the wall we should be okay to walk. Keep your eye out for blinking red lights."

"And blinking bad guys!"

"Can you use the crutches? It'd be quicker than crawling."

"Yeah, the moon boot helps. I should be right. Come on."

Tommy handed her the crutches then put his hand on her arm. "Barbara, I'm sorry I was flippant about marriage and having children but they're something I want very much. Last night was...well you know how wonderful it was, and not just physically. I don't know what's ahead of us but I know together we can make it out of here." He kissed her lovingly.

Barbara smiled thinking about life with him as she began to hobble up the tunnel. The wall curved to the left and then opened into a broader cavern. "Which way?"

Tommy studied the map. "Straight ahead."

"Do we crawl again?"

They stood looking at the forty-foot diameter of the space where two intersecting tunnels met. "I'll go first. If it's safe, you'll be fine."

"And if you get shot?"

"I won't. Lend me a crutch."

Tommy set off across the gap waving the crutch wildly in front of him. Barbara watched him and could not help but smile. He made it safely across and she limped after him. "Piece of cake," he said as he gave her another kiss, this time, longer and more charged.

"How far now?" Her leg was throbbing. It was easier on two crutches but she could feel her foot swelling again within the hard plastic sides of the moon-boot.

"We're about three-quarters of the way there or a bit more," he lied, knowing they still had a third of the journey to go.

"Okay. Lead on."

The mine floor began to slope up. It was not steep but on crutches, it was a struggle. After half an hour Barbara needed to stop. "Can we rest for a little while, Tommy? My armpits are killing me."

Tommy helped Barbara sit down. He examined her leg. It had swollen up and she winced at even the gentlest touch. The bandages were stained bloody yellow. "You should have told me your leg was worse!"

"To be honest it stopped hurting an hour ago. It is my arms that are sore."

Tommy studied the map. They still had over five hundred yards until they reached the spot he suspected they might encounter resistance. It was a huge cavern cut into the mine labelled 'Spent'. Tommy suspected it might be being used to store something no one wanted to be found. Since finding Jones' body he had begun to piece it together. "I think there is something highly illegal being stored in this spot here," he said showing her the map.

"And we have to get past there to get out."

"Yes."

"Do you think anyone will be there or just more 'security' measures?"

"I don't know. We have to be prepared for either."

"Is it linked to our case?"

"I'm sure it is. You saw the scene at the house. Whoever tortured Wheelwright and his wife were after information. He was the retired mine inspector for the area. It was only that we found the number for Jones on his notepad that we are even here."

"Jones was sure that something was happening here after his old boss disappeared, what was his name?"

"Blackstock."

"Yeah. Then when he found that skeleton he contacted Wheelwright but not the police. He was sure it was Blackstock. Do you think he knew more?"

"I think he knew who was behind it but he was scared. He wanted us to get involved remember. I think the mine was booby-trapped. That cave-in was no fluke."

"But he'd been down the day before."

"I suspect it was a trap for vehicles. One man's weight didn't set it off but three people's did. Jones saved our lives by picking where the rocks would fall. He had no idea though what caused it and he did not suspect he was coming along here to his death."

"Any idea what they're hiding?"

"None. Could be guns, drugs, or people. They're the most lucrative contraband these days."

"I hope we can just sneak by and escape."

Tommy smiled grimly. "So do I Barbara, so do I."

It took them nearly an hour to cover the distance to the mine. Barbara's armpits were rubbed almost raw and her groin was throbbing. She suspected her foot was infected but she did not want to worry Tommy. He stopped just before the final curve in the tunnel and gave her water and some chocolate. "Last meal?" she asked forlornly.

"Last one in this wretched place I hope. Stay strong Barbara. We'll make it out." He stroked her face lovingly but was alarmed by her temperature. He did not ask because he understood she was being her usual strong, stubborn self and would not tell him anyway. "I love you."

"I love you too Tommy." They shared a sad kiss. "Don't do anything silly just to save me."

"It's not in my nature to act foolishly," he replied with a cheeky grin. He was pleased to see her smile back as she slowly shook her head. "Come on let's get this over with."

* * *

 **A/N:** You didn't really think I'd kill off Tommy did you?


	6. Chapter 6

They crept silently towards the cavern. Barbara was sure she could hear voices but she also thought she could hear her mother calling her so she dismissed everything from her mind and focussed on obeying Tommy. She would remind him later it was not something he should expect. Obedience was not really in her nature.

Tommy was aware that Barbara's breathing was uneven. She even started to become a little incoherent and confused. It hurt him to see her suffer but he needed her to be able to stay alert enough to get past the cavern. He was moving slowly, searching for booby-traps but they seemed to have a clear path. He stopped fifty feet from the entrance and looked for signs of danger. A dull light came from the entrance. "Wait here," he whispered, "I'm going for a closer look."

He crouched low as he moved stealthily towards the entrance. When he peered cautiously around the timber beam at the entrance he inhaled sharply at the sight before him. He had expected weapons were a possibility but not what was in the cavern. His blood ran cold but he was mesmerised. Two men armed with the same rifle Tommy held were stationed just inside the door, guarding the three men in lab coats and safety glasses who were huddled around the two weapons. At the back of the cavern on the left were stacks of large, rectangular olive-green boxes stamped with a Cyrillic script and the unmistakable 7.62 mm markings of the AK-47. On the right were rocket-propelled grenades and of all things, flame throwers. Most ominously though were the radiation hazard symbols plastered all over the large metal tank in the centre of the room.

Tommy snuck back to Barbara. "Well, how bad is it?"

"Very," he replied soberly, "they have enough rifles, RPGs and flamethrowers to start a small war but worst of all it looks like they're making two dirty bombs."

Barbara swore. "Do you think they are terrorists?"

"Well they are not planning a Sunday stroll in St James Park," he snapped. "I'm sorry but…well imagine what they could do."

"Any indications of what type of terrorists?"

"I didn't stop to ask but there were no obvious signs. No flags or insignia."

"Can we bypass them?"

"The guards face each other but were mainly watching the bombs. I think we can sneak past if we stay hard against the opposite wall. Once we're free we can call in Special Forces."

"Okay. I don't want to mess with those guys and start shooting if there is an arsenal in there."

"No, that could be catastrophic. Will you be okay?" Tommy stroked her face and gave her a loving smile.

"Yeah, I feel dizzy but I'll make it. Once we're passed them how far? And don't lie to me, this time, Tommy."

"About six hundred yards."

"Tommy-yards or real yards?"

He chuckled softly. "Real yards. You go first. I'll cover you with the rifle just in case."

"I love you."

"I know," he said as he kissed her tenderly, "I love you too. We are going to be fine Barbara."

They crept along the wall. Tommy had her bag over his shoulder and the rifle, with the safety-catch off, in his hands. He pointed it nervously at the cavern entrance. He was not sure he could shoot someone at such close range with such a powerful, deadly weapon but as he glanced at Barbara limping along, he knew he would not hesitate. Barbara only had to manage her crutches. The light from the cavern cast a glow only half way across the tunnel. He was confident they were invisible to the guards.

Barbara was trying hard to concentrate on not making a noise. The crutches seemed to cut into her armpits and her wrists ached from bearing her weight. Slowly she moved across the entrance. She had promised herself she would not look but her curiosity was too great. She felt her skin prickle as she saw the cache of weapons. She became determined to get out. The fate of two cities depended on her staying upright and quiet.

Tommy's anxiety rose when Barbara paused. He was worried she might collapse but he could not carry her and fight if they had resistance. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. She began to move forward again. It seemed like an hour but when they were in the dark again and could not see the glow of the cavern light, Tommy felt confident enough to stop and re-light a candle. His watch told him it had only taken fifteen minutes. "You did really well Barbara. How are you?" he whispered.

"Hot, exhausted and sore. I just want to get out of here now."

"What if I carry you?"

Barbara was tempted to agree. "I'm too heavy. I wish we still had the wheelbarrow!"

"Nonsense. A fireman's lift for ten minutes will save us time."

"Okay."

After a few more minutes' rest, while they drank more water and ate the last of the chocolate, Tommy hoisted Barbara over his shoulder. They abandoned her bag. Tommy still had the penknife in his pocket and Barbara had stuffed a bottle of water in her coat pocket and zipped it up. He carried the rifle in his left hand and balanced the candle in the hand that was wrapped around her legs.

Blood filled Barbara's head making her feel ill. She gripped her crutches behind him and was grateful to not have to walk. She tried to think about lying somewhere soft with Tommy beside her; somewhere they could make love and sleep, or maybe sleep first and then make love. Her eyes hurt and her head thumped. She closed her eyes and listened to the strained breathing of her partner.

The tunnel sloped up sharply and Tommy began to sweat heavily. His calves and quads burned with the effort but every step he could carry her saved precious time getting out. He began to count his steps. It helped him maintain a cadence and calculate how far they had come. They could both rest when this was over. Now he had to keep Barbara safe and warn the authorities about the weapons.

When Tommy began to see light up ahead he eased Barbara off his shoulder. They leant against the wall until his breathing had calmed. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, thank you."

"Stay here while I reconnoitre the entrance."

Barbara smiled. Most men would check it out but Tommy was going to reconnoitre. His posh mannerisms had annoyed her once; now she doubted she could live without them. She put her hand on his arm. "Tommy, don't do anything foolish."

He nodded and disappeared. She put her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was asleep.

Tommy crept up to the entrance. The afternoon light was like midday to his eyes. He waited in the shadows watching for almost twenty minutes, adjusting to the light and watching for guards. The entrance was protected by only a rusty old chain-link fence with a padlocked gate, but without any tools, it was as effective as a concrete wall. Tommy contemplated their options as he moved back to Barbara. He could hear her before he saw her. Her snores echoed off the black walls and sounded like a steam train. He shook her awake. "Shh, you're snoring!"

Barbara rubbed her face with her grubby hands, leaving dark streaks across them. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. What did you find?"

"Trouble. No sign of guards but there is a fence and it's padlocked."

"So what's the problem?"

"Do you know how hard it is to hit a padlock with a rifle? And the noise will bring those guards running."

"We can pick the lock," she replied with certainty.

"I can't pick...oh, you can?"

"Acton trumps Eton in this one."

Tommy smiled broadly. "Come on then, let's finish this nightmare."

Tommy helped Barbara to the fence and stood by anxiously scanning the tunnel and outside as Barbara took the penknife and selected her tool. A minute or so later Tommy heard a click and Barbara looked up smugly. "Time to go," she told him.

They went through the gate and re-fastened the lock. They were out of the mine but not out of danger. Tommy led Barbara away from the mine entrance. Scrubby trees lined the dirt track that led out onto the tarmac of the winding road Jones had driven them down. "Into the trees," he ordered.

Barbara collapsed onto a patch of fallen leaves. Tommy looked around. "You should be safe here."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Tommy saw the alarm on her face. It was hard to leave her but he had no choice. "To the other entrance where Jones left his car. You won't make it with that leg. Our phones are there and I can call in help. You have to stay hidden Barbara but I'll leave the rifle with you just in case."

"I can't shoot someone."

"You can if they are going to shoot you. Trust me, Barbara. This is the best way. Just remember to take the safety catch off, here." Tommy sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I don't want to leave you." Their kiss was full of fear and promise.

"I know. Just be careful please."

"I will. Now stay out of sight. It will take me at least an hour to get to the car. Then I don't know how long. I will have to take my lead from the Special Forces. It is probably safer for you to stay hidden than for me to come back for you."

"Yeah. I'll be fine Tommy. Here, take the water."

Tommy took a long drink from the bottle and handed it back to her. "That'll do. I love you, Barbara. Think about where in Switzerland you want me to take you after this is all over."

He stood up and took one last look at her huddled in the grass. She looked ill and scared but was putting on a brave face. "Love ya," she said smiling. He smiled back then turned and moved away. If he did not leave now, he never would but there were no alternatives.

He stayed close to the edge of the road as he trotted as fast as he could. His leather shoes were ruined but their stiff heel was unyielding and made running impossible. It took him nearly ninety minutes to reach the car. He found the key in his pocket and rummaged in the glove box for his phone. It seemed to take an eternity to boot up.

There was a police number he could call but with the discoveries he had made and Barbara in danger, he rang Hillier. The Assistant Commissioner listened carefully and then made some calls while Tommy was on hold. "I've informed MI5 and the Army. They are developing a plan. Sit tight and wait. No heroics Tommy. You did the right thing not taking them on."

"Yes, Sir." Tommy heard the distinct undertone of surprise from him boss. He knew Hillier thought he was hot-headed and foolhardy but he was not going to endanger Barbara, not now.

Tommy paced up and down while he waited. Hillier called back about ten minutes later. "They are going to send in a strike team from the Special Services Battalion at Pudsey. It will take about an hour Lynley."

"Thank you, Sir."

"It's nearly over. They are sending an ambulance for Havers too. How was she coping with her injuries?"

"Very well Sir. She's brave. She must have been in terrible pain."

Hillier's voice softened. "Havers is a strong woman Tommy. She will be fine."

"I know…" Just as he said it, he heard the distant report of a rifle. "That was a shot!"

"Tommy, wait. Don't do anything stupid."

Tommy did not hear the instructions. He had shoved the phone in his pocket and started the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy sped down the winding road with no plan, and even less idea how he would implement one. He was reacting purely on impulse. Someone had shot at Barbara or Barbara had shot at someone. Either way the situation put her in danger. As he tried not to think the worst, two more shots cut through the silence of the lightly wooded hills. Tommy accelerated until he barely had control of the car.

He rounded the last bend near the mine entrance and saw a man, dressed in a green camouflage uniform, standing with his rifle at his shoulder. He fired again into the bushes where Barbara had been hiding. For a second, until he had seen the AK-47 and seen him fire, Tommy had thought the Army had arrived. Clearly this man was the enemy and Tommy felt a hatred stronger than any he had ever thought possible.

The man spun to face him at the sound of the approaching car. He smiled cruelly then fired directly at Tommy. Tommy ducked, instinctively dragging the steering wheel to the right. The windscreen shattered and a bullet thudded into the passenger seat. Two more hit the back seat. Tommy watched in slow motion as his headrest exploded in a shower of yellow foam and black leather from a fourth bullet. The man stopped smiling and took aim at his head. Tommy veered left and saw the man fire another short burst. Tommy ducked and pushed his foot hard on the accelerator. The car rammed into the shooter. He watched the shock on the man's face as he slid up the bonnet and head-first into the car. Blood spurted from his neck which had caught on the sharp plastic shards of the shattered dashboard.

The car spun wildly. Tommy had not been wearing a seatbelt and he was thrown around the car. He heard rather than felt his head hit the steering wheel. The battered wreck ran off the road and crashed into a tree. Tommy was thrown clear, through the door that sprang open and was ripped off as the car slid past a second tree and came to rest on two wheels. Tommy could smell petrol. With effort, he rolled away from the vehicle and into the trees. The hill dropped away and before he could break his fall he tumbled over the edge and down the slope, stopping only when his ribs slammed into a small birch tree. The air was expelled from his lungs in a painful grunt. Above him the sky flashed yellow and then the noise of the fiery explosion reached him. A grey haze of heat engulfed him, making it hard to breathe. Above it all he could hear the short, desperate scream of the man he had hit. Tommy closed his eyes. The hatred he had felt before was gone, replaced by a numbness knowing he was responsible for his death.

Tommy took a minute to recover. He sat up slowly and felt his head then his ribs. It hurt when he breathed and he suspected a broken or at least cracked ribs just over his liver. His ankle was sore when he stood, and his head was bleeding where the gash from the cave-in had opened up. None of that mattered to him though, his only thoughts were of Barbara. He scrambled over the slippery fallen leaves back to the road. He expected more guards but there were none. He moved cautiously back to the spot he had left her.

The second guard was lying in a thick pool of blood only ten feet from where he had left her. Tommy's skin prickled as goosebumps ran up his arms. "Barbara!"

There was no answer. Her hiding spot was empty except for the rifle, lying discarded near the base of a tree. The leaves were disturbed in one direction. It looked as if she had scrambled away on hands and knees creating three long drag marks. Tommy followed the trail. He found one of her crutches next to a large rock. More disturbingly there were drips of blood on the rock and surrounding leaves. Fear gripped him and he ran on as fast as he could, limping heavily. Small branches swished in his face and he bounced off a few trees as he stumbled in his haste. His coat snagged and tore and he lost a shoe when it wedged in a crevice and propelled him forward. He saw the rock ledge too late and fell. It was only a drop of six feet but it winded him. When he shook his head to clear his vision he saw Barbara lying motionless beside a tree. "Barbara!...Barbara!"

He rushed over and immediately felt for a pulse. She was warm and groaned as his rough hand sought her neck. She feebly tried to fight him. "Barbara, it's okay. It's me, Tommy."

"Tom...mee?" she asked weakly.

"Yes, where are you hurt?"

"Everywhere." Tommy rolled her gently over. She smiled briefly then lapsed into unconsciousness. He checked her for injuries but apart from a bump on the head that was bleeding she appeared to be intact. Her ankle and leg were bulging out of the moon-boot. Its straps were cutting in and making her leg bleed. After debating the options he released it and threw it away. She was not walking out of here anyway. Tommy cradled her head in his lap as he used his shirtsleeve to staunch her bleeding head wound. His major concern was any unseen internal injuries but at least she had not been shot.

With no way to move Barbara, Tommy took off his coat and put it over her then settled back to wait. He kept talking to her to remind her he was there. He told her repeatedly how much he loved her and how he regretted not acting sooner. He told her all the things they would do in the future; children, holidays, retiring to Howenstowe and finally his plans for their wedding.

Time seemed eternal but eventually he heard the welcome hum of distant helicopters. As they slowed, approaching the mine, the air swirled around him. The chuntering thwap of the blades changed rhythm and seemed to chop at the air. Tommy looked up between the trees to see several black figures rappelling down thick lines. "Look Barbara, the Army. They'll find us soon."

His confidence was misplaced. Late afternoon turned to night and although he could hear movement of trucks and helicopters above him, no one had found them. He had called out until he was hoarse. He wished he had kept his phone but it had been lost in the fire. Eventually he saw searchlights being erected. Twenty minutes later he saw juddering lights above him as the troops fanned out in search of them. Finally, a light shone directly in his eyes and a meaty voice spoke into a radio. "Niner one alpha. I have two pax. One deceased or critical. Male alive but wounded. Over"

"She's not deceased!" Tommy cried out.

"Roger niner one alpha. Sending co-ordinates. Out." The soldier turned to Tommy and lowered his rifle slightly. "Sir, please identify yourself."

"Thomas Lynley, Detective Inspector, London Metropolitan Police."

The soldier lowered his weapon. "I'm sorry Sir but I have to check. You might have been a terrorist trying to escape."

"Yes," Tommy answered neutrally. He knew the man was only doing his job but he just wanted to get help for Barbara.

Soldiers swarmed from all directions. Soon, despite his protests, he was being strapped to a lightweight steel basket and stretchered up the hill. Two ambulances were waiting. Tommy saw Barbara being placed in one them. The doors closed and with lights and sirens cutting through the night it sped away. Tommy was unstrapped and transferred to the ambulance gurney. He was trying to find out about Barbara's condition when Hiller came up to him. "Sir?"

"MI5 choppered me up here," his boss answered, "serious business this, but you both did a fine job."

"How's Barbara? They won't tell me anything."

"She's being rushed to Leeds Hospital. They were going to take you to Bradford."

"No! I have to go to Leeds."

Hillier put his arm on Tommy. "I know son, it's all sorted. They'll take you there too."

"Did they get them?"

"Yes, three scientists and one guard. The scientists are being debriefed now. There's a dead man in the treeline and another in the burnt out car. I gather you might be responsible?"

"I think Barbara shot one of them. I had to ram the other to stop him killing her then I lost control of the car."

"Don't fret Lynley. We'll interview you both tomorrow. MI5 will be involved."

"I've nothing to hide, Sir."

"I know. I'll see you both at the hospital."

It was a lonely ride. Tommy was worried about Barbara. He was wheeled into Emergency protesting that he was fine. He was told Barbara was stable and had gone for scans before being taken for surgery. He was examined and also sent for scans. He expected them to strap his ribs and suture his head but instead he was admitted to a bed in a double room. "Sorry Lord Asherton that you have to share but it's police orders."

Tommy wondered how they knew about his title. "Who am I sharing with?"

The nurse checked her paperwork. "A Sergeant Havers. I can see if they have a second room for you M'Lord."

"No! I want to share with her."

"Her? Oh, I'm not really sure Sir. It says here you are colleagues but we don't encourage mixed wards."

"Barbara's my partner," he said emphasising the last word.

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh for heaven's sake woman, we're lovers!" The woman's face turned a dark crimson. Tommy looked at her and felt guilty for his rudeness. "I'm sorry, but I'm worried about her condition and no one will tell me anything."

The nurse turned and fled. Tommy thumped his fist on the bed. "Lovers?"

Tommy groaned. Hillier was standing at the doorway. "What of it?" he snapped at his boss.

"Confined spaces and near death make desperate bedfellows. Don't do anything hasty Lynley."

"Thomas Lynley?" A serious man with horn-rimmed glasses and a starched white coat appeared before Tommy could verbally abuse Hillier. "I'm Finemore Guinness, a gastroenterologist. It seems you have several Grade One lacerations to your liver sustained in that fall."

Tommy looked over a Hillier. "I don't think either of us is in any condition to do anything just at the moment but when I'm well enough, if she'll have me I intend to marry her." Tommy frowned at the smile on Hillier's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** sorry for the delay, I was waylaid by real life.

* * *

Initially, Barbara had been too ill to talk. For the first three days, Tommy had sat by her bed, holding her hand while she mostly slept. Then when she was stronger they had endured hours of interviews about their ordeal. Every minute of their experience had been prodded and reviewed by Hillier, MI5 or the psychologists. No detail of their nightmare was ignored. Everything had been reviewed so many times that their heads had spun.

Barbara had been stoic but Tommy had reacted aggressively when the psychologist had questioned them. The woman delighted in hounding them about the discovery of three used condoms in the bucket in the cage. She had made it sound as if their night together had been nothing more than 'a desperate need to feel alive and safe' and not as acts of love but she had not been there. Tommy remembered everything and it had not been just sex. They had made love to each other's minds and souls. Tommy smiled as he remembered Barbara's calm reaction to being questioned. She had taken his hand and simply said, "put whatever you need to in your report to make yourself sound important. Only the two of us will ever know what it meant to us." If he had had any doubts they had vanished in that moment.

Since then though Barbara had acted more like just his friend than his lover. Whenever they had a few moments alone she never instigated contact and whenever he tried to kiss her, she gently pushed him away saying it was not the time or place. Worryingly, Barbara had not spoken to him or anyone about shooting the guard. After his previous experiences with psychologists wanting him to draw his grief, he had sympathy for her. He too had simply gone through the motions of discussing the man he had run down. Claiming memory loss had saved him from too much interrogation but he wondered if their choices might come back to haunt them. Now, as he watched her standing on the timber balcony of the Swiss chalet he had rented, he knew that at some stage they needed to talk to each other about it.

"It's so different to England."

Tommy took her hand. "Yes, do you like it?"

She turned and gave him a warm and generous smile. "The valley, the village, the chalet, it's all beautiful. Thank you."

"We deserve it," he replied, "it's been a long month. Do you want me to get your crutches?"

"Stop fussing or you'll drive me mad."

Tommy looked awkward. "Sorry, I just want to ensure you have everything you need."

"I have this." She patted the timber railing. Barbara's leg was still in a lightweight cast below the knee. A pin had been inserted to stabilize her shattered ankle but at least surgeons had been able to save her foot. It would be several weeks before she could walk unaided.

Tommy smiled tightly. It was not what he meant at all. He began to wonder if the psychologist had been right and that Barbara was not really in love with him, only the idea of him, and that they were really just friends.

Barbara looked out over a dramatic drop where jagged, grey rocks angled down sharply to the rolling green of the valley floor. The tops of the mountains were capped with white ice that reflected the sun. Trails of snow filled crevices and gullies amongst the tall fir trees. At the base, little brown houses were dotted on the lime green grass of the rolling hills that formed the valley floor. Smaller dots moved around. Barbara almost expected to hear Julie Andrews singing.

She squeezed his hand. "I wonder if those cows have bells?"

"Only the ones that are allowed to roam beyond the paddocks. It's so the farmer can find them."

She glanced over at her crutches. "If I didn't have those we could look around."

"We can when you're a little stronger."

"Yeah, I know, we're here to recuperate. I must admit after that hospital I just want somewhere where I can sleep in a soft bed without someone waking me up every ten minutes to take my blood pressure or check something."

He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the spot behind her ear that made her sigh. "A soft bed for two...but there are some things I might want to check out in the middle of the night."

Barbara sighed then gave him a gentle shove. "You heard the doctor. No vigorous exercise or over-excitement."

"He also said to take care of your every need. You do still want that, don't you?"

"You spoil me, Tommy." Barbara smiled lovingly at him. He was being attentive and considerate but was clearly worried that their relationship had slipped back to being partners and friends. Barbara had not been in the mood for much more nor had they had any opportunities in the hospital, but she had also been holding back, giving him the opportunity to leave if, as everyone kept telling her, that it was only circumstances that had led them to become lovers. Now as she watched the familiar curve of his lips and the way he held his head, nose slightly up as if it would protect him from the world, her resolve melted away. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. His intense brown eyes lit up in anticipation. She gave him a fiery kiss that she hoped assuaged his fears. She doubted it was possible to love him more than she did.

"Oh, Barbara!" Tommy was relieved that finally she was permitting more than a friendly kiss. His arms pulled her hard against him and his lips demanded surrender. When she let the kiss deepen he growled his approval.

He only stopped kissing her when the man he had hired to drive them from Lausanne Airport coughed for a second time. "Excuse me, Sir. I've put the bags in the room. Is there anything more?"

"No, thank you." Both of them had to concentrate on not breaking out in fits of laughter. It was good to feel light-hearted and in love.

Tommy walked the man out and gave him a generous tip. It had been worth hiring a driver so he could hold her hand as they sat in the back of the car. He had watched the anticipation on her face as she stared in awe across Lake Geneva at the French Alps and smiled at the picture-postcard golden vineyards that lined the Swiss shore. As the car had turned inland and traced the valley floor Barbara had twisted her head to look up at the snowcapped peaks. He was pleased he could give her that gift of wonderment and excitement.

"Switzerland is breathtaking," she said as he returned. She was still looking out over the valley. Her wide eyes and gentle smile set his heart racing anew.

"Like you."

"Hardly. In this rotten great cast and still covered in bruises."

"I can kiss them all better," he said as he stood behind her and began to kiss her neck. "We've barely been alone in the last three weeks."

"I know." She twisted in his arms. "I...I wanted you to be sure."

Tommy frowned and took a deep breath. "Me? What about you? Are you certain?"

Her smile calmed his fears. "I never doubted it."

He kissed her again. The thought of making love to her here, out in the open, had appeal. The traditional brown chalet was isolated and out of site of the village. He had chosen it for its privacy and the big, stone-lined fireplace that had a fire already lit. "Should we move inside?" he whispered.

"Mmm."

Tommy fetched her crutches and she limped through the door. Everything was timber. The interior was mostly beech, its soft blonde colouring giving the walls a modern timeless feel against the heavier, redder timber of the floor. Heavy beams of spruce dominated the ceiling, interwoven at odd angles to ensure the roof withstood the tonnes of snow that fell during winter.

The chalet was only small, its earlier rooms having been converted into one large, open-plan area. To the rear was a modern kitchen filled with stainless steel and black glass. A square dining room table separated it from the lounge room which was dominated by a contemporary white leather lounge. Barbara watched the small fire that crackled happily in the fireplace. A large, white rug of loose-sewn sheepskins sat in front of it. "You thought of everything."

"I had exacting specifications to meet," he said seductively as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"A soft bed?"

"Very," he said as he steered her towards the door.

The bedroom, next to the lounge room, was equally spectacular. The walls, floor, and ceilings were all wooden but the subtle colour differences meant it was not claustrophobic. A huge bed stood in front of high white leather panels. A thick, soft white duvet with six large, square fluffy pillows looked inviting. On one side, a small, half-height wall divided off a bathroom, replete with large spa bath and a separate rainforest shower in the corner framed by two floor-to-ceiling glass windows.

"People will see us showering!" she said in alarm.

Tommy liked the idea of 'us showering'. He would enjoy making love to her as they pressed up against the glass with the valley below them. He swallowed and tried to focus. "No, it's very private, no one will see _us_ in there."

Barbara heard his emphasis and her face flushed. Yes, she would like to make love to him under the gentle, warm caress of the shower. She turned to explore further. The room had the same timber cross-paned glass doors but these opened onto a separate verandah that overlooked a small waterfall. Tommy had been right; the chalet was very private.

Tommy's arms encircled her again. This time, they gently pulled her shirt from her jeans and began to unbutton it. She put her hands over his to stop him. Desire and fear raged inside her. "Tommy, I'm scared."

"Of me?"

She turned to face him. "No! Of it not being the same. What if it's not...as intense?"

"It might be even better."

"It could never be better."

"Is that a challenge?" Tommy kissed her passionately. He understood her fears. They would take this very, very slowly.

* * *

Tommy had a huge grin on his face. Barbara was curled into his chest, exhausted. He pulled the duvet over them and held her. "Well?"

"You were right. You're very good at this."

"It wasn't just me if you remember! I think _we_ are good at this."

"Always better together than apart."

It seems an odd way to describe it but Tommy kissed her hair and nuzzled into it to reassure her. She traced patterns on his chest. He could tell something was on her mind. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Whatever's bothering you Barbara."

"Do you think they'd have done it?"

"Sorry?"

"The terrorists. Do you think we stopped them?"

He hugged her tightly. "Yes. They would have attacked London and Manchester. You heard MI5; they were trying to make Britain stay in the EU."

"Yeah, but can we believe them? All that stuff about being afraid of the US because it is politically unstable and needing to stand united with Europe. That's scary stuff."

"It's becoming a scary world Barbara but we stopped them. We are safe. You are safe."

Barbara pulled from his arms. "No, I'm not. I killed someone Tommy. I don't deserve to suddenly have all this. I don't deserve to have you."

"Barbara, you saved thousands of innocent lives. It was self-defence. If you hadn't shot him, he would have found and shot you. It's simple. I know it's natural to feel guilty but try to put it in context. Don't let misplaced guilt eat away at you, at us."

"But…you'd already let the authorities know. It wouldn't have mattered if I had been killed."

Tommy sat up beside her. He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Of course, it would. It would have mattered to me! I'd die to protect you, Barbara. I killed someone to protect you and I'd do it again without hesitation. Your life matters more to me than anything. Don't you understand how much I love you?"

"It's scary Tommy."

"What? Being loved?"

"Feeling happy. I'm not used to it and it scares me because it can't last."

Tommy held her and stroked her head. "Why not? That's up to us, no one else. If we want it to last, it can; it will."

"Life intervenes. We'll argue. I'll frustrate you. You'll anger me. Eventually, those things will chip away until we don't even like each other anymore."

"We can never not like each other. We will fight, I'm sure but then there's always the good bit." He tried to kiss her.

"I'm serious Tommy."

"So am I. Barbara, I intend to marry you and spend my life with you. All of you; the annoying bits as well as your virtues. No marriage is perfect but we can make one perfect for us."

"Hillier told me you intended to propose."

"Hillier? What did he say?"

"That as well as saving London it seemed the mine had finally made us see what had been in front of our faces for years. He seemed happy for us."

"I told him that first night at the hospital. He sat with me while you were in the operating theatre. He gave me some good advice. He said never to try to change you and never try to change for you."

"He offered to give me away."

"Did he really? So will you accept?"

"Was that it? Was that your proposal?"

"No. Call it a statement of intent. I have a vision of a fire, a sheepskin rug, a game of Solitaire…"

"Solitaire?"

He kissed her lightly on her shoulder and traced kisses up to her neck. Her hand gripped his thigh as he nibbled on her earlobe as they fell back on the bed. "Oh, not one with cards…"

* * *

 **A/N:** As they recover in Switzerland, I will take a little break to wander through the wilds of Tasmania.


End file.
